


December 25th 2020

by cedes_92150, lila_luscious1



Category: Marina - Fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera - Fandom, Travemett - Fandom, Vicley - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adopted Children, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Andrea and Robert have a Daughter, Children, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Maya and Carina are Adoptive Parents, Original Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan Child(ren) - Freeform, Original Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca Child(dren), Original Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley Child(ren) - Freeform, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Cursing implied sex, also references to sex.Adoptive parentsMaya and Carinaprepare for their 1st Xmaswith new sonRifkin,Emmett and Travissolidified their relationship since breaking upand are happy to spend the holidays together,Andrea and Roberthave a beautiful daughter (16 months old inJune)Stefania-she is her parent's pride and joy;The Chief of Seattle SFD never expected to be a father and yet here he is-the very proudpapa ofLuc Robert Ripley-he andVic couldnotbe happier
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon & Travis Montgomery, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	December 25th 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [lara_canon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_canon/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts).



The year started off none too promisingly (if that's even a WORD) and ended on a very positive and very hopeful note. Maya  
Bishop a Lieutenant in Seattle fire station Station 19 and her girlfriend, Grey-Sloan attending OBGYN managed to work their  
way past the JACK GIBSON fiasco and the two of them seem to be as strong as ever. Diane Lewis (Maya's therapist) and Raj  
Sen (Carina's) provided the ground-work: the two of them did the hard, grinding, not always pleasant work.

After their therapists jointly gave their blessings the women applied to adopt a child; their little boy Rifkin has been a part of  
their household (a very rambunctious part!) for three and a half months. His mothers obviously adore him tremendously and he's in  
awe of them.

Rif grabs the instrument and presses the green 📞 icon, as he's seen his mothers do countless times and hands it to Mommy Carina;  
she notes the caller id and says "Hello, Andy! She is right here-Piccolo got hold of her phone and gave it to me...here she is."

She hands the device to her partner and scoops up Rifkin who by the smell of him soiled his diaper, takes him out of the room.

Maya "Hey, Andy...yeah-Rif is looking forward to seeing Stefania too...I KNOW: I'm glad that's all over too. Yeah, OK-see you in  
awhile then."

After disconnecting she calls into the next room: "Babe, Andy, and her family are on their way in an hour."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the fifth time, Travis tells Emmett to 'get a MOVE ON!'...this time he sounds serious, and Emmett Dixon decides that his hair  
looks good enough as is and after a final swipe with his hairbrush, he joins Travis Montgomery in the living room. His boyfriend  
has a look of consternation on his fuzzy face which "Probie" manages to wipe away with a quick though heated kiss. Despite his  
best efforts the younger man's Training Officer grins and in a quasi-stern voice he said "You are SO FUCKING LUCKY that you're  
cute."

"I AM, right! You were rushing ME, and here we are dawdling!" he joked.

They drive over to Maya and Carina's in Emmett's new Pontiac GTO. On the way they make stops to purchase liquor and egg  
nog. After seven months together the two are quite comfortable with one another, joking and laughing as they complete  
their shopping. At the Bishop-DeLuca household, they arrive at the same time as Andrew DeLuca, younger brother to Carina  
and 'significant other' to Meredith Grey, attending surgeon at Grey-Sloan where she, Carina, Andrew work. They have a great time  
with Rifkin as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vamos, Mamá...STEFANIA-¡no sea mala bebita!" (let's go sweetie-don't be a bad girl baby)

As the little one sprints past her father Robert grabs her up and mid-step and sweeps the giggling sweet girl into the air,  
depositing two smacking kisses on her chubby cheeks and during the second 'sweep' he places the box of food he picked up  
before she ran past down and brings her to her mother. "Usted es much y MUY traviesa!" (you are very very mischievous you!)  
he tells her on the way. The two tickle and kiss her into a diaper change (peepee); when Andy changes her she also dresses  
her for the party. When Robert returns from stowing the box of food in their sports utility she asked him to watch their child  
so that she can dress herself-Stefi is all over the place.

Andrea paused to watch father and child at play: in eight months the 11 and one half-month-old will have a sibling (she has  
not told her husband yet-it is one of his Christmas gifts). He's so good with the baby, as she has always suspected, and Stefi  
adores him completely. Her own father was hands-off from birth to around age nine, which is when her mother deceased. She's  
thrilled that Robert is certainly not hands-off: he bathes Stefi, and diapers her...he reads to her and takes her to the park. At least  
Stefania met her _abuelo_ (grandfather) and Pruitt witnessed the baby's first eight months of life before he passed.

"Vamos, los dos!" (let's go you two) she announced, at last prompting husband and child to get into their winter coats and hats  
hats (Stefania is bundled in a blanket covering her entire body-at least until she's in the SUV) and the little family heads-off to  
Maya and Carina's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[The lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
You've put me down upon my knees  
Oh, I beg, I beg and plead, singing  
Oooo-ooo-AH!...Oooo-ooo-AH!]

Lucas Ripley's clean clear voice accompanies that of Coldplay's Chris Martin while he clips rebellious hair from his beard. His  
wife Victoria Hughes hums in two-harmony, fitting son Luc into a one-sie, then a Seattle Seahawks sweater, pants and sneakers.  
She asked her husband to let her know as soon as he's finished grooming so that he can keep eye on Luc so that she can have  
a shower.

And nothing else compares...  
Oh, nothing else compares...  
And nothing else compares...  
[music-guitar, bass, drums, organ]

Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go...

Luke watches her dress with a strange light in his eyes-the look he always has when he's developing an erection. She smirks  
tossed him a teasing hip bump on the way to the closet. Fortunately for both of them, Luc wants his daddy's attention...the  
Chief of Seattle SFD never expected to be a father and yet here he is-the very proud papa of Luc Robert Ripley and he and Vic  
could not be happier.

Makeup, hair, dress, and shoes...Vic is ready at last and all that is left is for the family to put on their coats, hats and gloves  
and get into Lucas' Mercedes ML350 for the trip to the holiday party.

===CONTINUED===


End file.
